Where The Enemies Happen
Where The Enemies Happen is the Sixty-Nine episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Inside the Defected Group, John knows Providence are in big trouble, as Sloan got the DSM. Tex knows Hendrix is busy, as Tex tells his team to get serious. Tex knows they go more, as Sloan men are coming to attack Providence, as John and his team has to warn them. Hendrix tells Cara to wake up, as Doctor Hawkins pushes so that Cara responds. Hendrix is trying, as Doctor Hawkins tells him to push more. Cara knows she won't make it, as Hendrix can. He vows to go after Sloan, as Cara tells Hendrix "Your a good, soldier". Cara is about to say her last words before she dies, as she is proud of Providence and Hendrix, as she dies as her arms collapsed, as her last words is to stop Sloan. Hendrix knows his team does his best, as John contacts Doctor Hawkins to warn that Sloan's men is coming after Providence, as Derrick sees them from the cameras, as Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to deal with Sloan's forces, updating defences and attacks, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario go through the other side. Derrick sees Sloan contacting him, as Sloan tells them to surrounded, as Derrick refuses. Sloan knows he killed two agents, as Derrick listens to the government and not to anyone else. Derrick knows Sloan is lying, as Sloan prepare his forces to attack Providence Accord. Hendrix and his team fight to defend Providence HQ, as Oracle knows many riots are helping. Oracle knows Hendrix can do it, as she has faith on him. They block the paths, as they won't come in, as Sloan's helicopter forces comes in, Hendrix battles them to fight. Doctor Hawkins talks to Derrick about more defences, as she doesn't listen to her dad. Hendrix got an idea to fend off many, as Doctor Hawkins sees him fighting many of Sloan's men with his abilities, as Doctor Hawkins smiles as Hendrix took care of them. Hendrix got them all, as with help from Providence. Doctor Hawkins is right about him, as John knows many zombies have been turned. Darius is in Hendrix Cybernetics again, as John is worried about the last remaining ones being infected. Doctor Hawkins knows Darius is using his powers to turn them into his minions, as the Cybernetics have discovered something else in the past, as Hendrix is going to tell Doctor Hawkins. Episode Moments * Cara dies to Sloan shot * Hendrix and his team, fend off many Sloan's guards * Many zombies have infected anyone else in America Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Cara Dells (K.I.A) * Bock Warden (W.I.A) * Providence Accord Soldiers * John Lanford * Tex Tucker * Defected Group * Audrey Billings Villains * Sloan * Sloan's Men * Darius Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Sloan has killed many agents * Cara is the other agents to die, as Bock survived * Defected zombies have spread across Calimonia * Doctor Hawkins learns the tactics when she watches films * Derrick follows government orders, then other military orders See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason